Evasion
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: One-shot. Harry a encore fait une bêtise... et si il devait rêver pour échapper à son Oncle...


Titre : Evasion.

Fandom : Harry Potter.  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.

Rating : T, pour violence.  
Genre : Hurt/Confort.  
Pairing : Aucun.

Note : Un petit one-shot tout bizarre qui m'est venu comme ça. Ecrit d'une traite, il n'est sans doute pas parfait (loin de là) mais je n'ai pas envie de le retoucher alors je vous le poste comme je l'ai "pondu" ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Bises à tous et bonne lecture !

Résumé : Harry a encore fait une bêtise...

Harry crispa ses mains sur son ventre. Il avait mal. Il n'était que douleur et il avait l'impression qu'elle ne se calmerait jamais. C'était la première fois que son oncle s'autorisait à le frapper si violement. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de ne pas frapper son visage. Après tout, aujourd'hui les grandes vacances commençaient. Il n'y aurait donc aucunes chances pour que qui que se soit le voit. Oncle Vernon l'avait déjà prévenu que Marge arriverait dans la soirée et qu'elle resterait pendant trois semaines.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur submergea Harry et il ferma les yeux. Fort. Il n'avait pas le droit de verser de larmes. Pas à cause de son Oncle. Pas alors qu'il avait mérité les coups, il n'aurait jamais dû réussir à faire flotter ce crayon. Ce n'était pas _normal_ ! Il n'était pas normal. Tante Pétunia lui disait tous les jours. Qu'il était un _monstre_. Une abomination qui aurait dû mourir en même temps que ses parents.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il avait tellement mal. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus sifflant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Sa vision se troublait, également, mais il n'était pas sûr de la cause. Ça pouvait parfaitement dû à l'absence de ses lunettes (Oncle Vernon les avaient cassées qu'en il l'avait corrigé), à ses larmes où aux vertiges qui le prenaient de plus en plus souvent et laissaient des taches noires obscurcir sa vision.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce que « mourir » signifiait, les seules personnes qu'il connaissait et qui étaient mortes étaient ses parents et il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais il était certain que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la souffrance qui envahissait tout son être en ce moment. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que se serait mieux si il mourrait. Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon n'auraient plus à supporter son _anormalité_, ni personne d'autre. Par contre, ils seraient obligés de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire à manger et s'occuper de la maison. Ils n'allaient vraiment pas être contents mais après tout ce n'était pas important, parce que quand on meurt on ne ressent plus rien. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry se courba sur le coté du matelas qui lui servait de lit, surpris par une violente nausée. Il vomit le peu que Tante Pétunia lui avait permis de manger ce soir (un morceau de pain avec une tranche de fromage) avant de se rallonger sur le dos. L'odeur ne le gênait même pas. Tout son esprit était fixé sur une seule chose. Un souhait. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'au moins une personne l'aime…

Il eut à peine formulé cette pensée qu'il perdait connaissance. C'est pour cela qu'il ne vit jamais le halo argenté qui l'entoura et empli le petit placard sous l'escalier, brillant toujours plus intensément avant de s'éteindre en emportant son corps meurtrit.

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience son corps le faisait toujours souffrir mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait ressentit un peu plus tôt. Cependant il ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur de s'échapper de sa gorge. Aussitôt il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il se tendit dans l'attente des coups qui allaient suivre. Il s'avait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû vomir, ni même s'évanouir mais son corps n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. A sa grande surprise aucun coup ne vint mais une main fraîche se posa sur son front, le dégageant des mèches qui s'y étaient collées. Une voix murmura ensuite une litanie de mots donc il n'arriva pas à saisir le sens mais la douleur ce fit encore un peu moins vive. Il se permit donc de replonger dans l'inconscience, pas vraiment sûr que ce qu'il venait de se produire était la réalité.

La deuxième fois que Harry se réveilla il n'avait plus mal nulle part et il était allongé dans un lit dont les draps sentaient bon le propre. Il ouvrit prudemment les paupières pour pouvoir voir où il se trouvait. Tout autour de lui était blanc. Les draps, les rideaux, les meubles, les murs… même le pyjama qu'on lui avait enfilé était de cette couleur ! Harry en déduisit donc qu'il était dans un hôpital mais il se demandait bien qui avait put l'y conduire. Sûrement pas sa Tante ou son Oncle, ça il en était sûr.

Un raclement de gorge attira son attention et il tourna la tête vers la gauche. Son regard tomba sur un homme tout droit sortit des contes de fées qu'il avait put lire à la bibliothèque les rares fois où il y était allé avec l'école. L'homme en face de lui portait une espèce de longue robe parme où des petits feux d'artifices éclataient à intervalles réguliers. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas mais non, les feux d'artifices continuaient à exploser joyeusement tachant le parme de rouge, de bleu ou encore de vert.

- Bonjour, commença l'homme, je suis le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour. Répondit automatiquement Harry.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

- Harry. Où est-ce que je suis ?

- A Poudlard, Ecole de Magie.

- Ça n'existe pas la magie. Rétorqua Harry les sourcils froncés.

Si Oncle Vernon avait entendu l'homme, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il se serait mis dans une colère noire. Il ne supportait pas que le mot « magie » soit prononcé. C'était _anormal _!

- Pourquoi être aussi catégorique, Harry ? s'enquit le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Oncle Vernon dit que ça n'existe pas. Que c'est _anormal_ !

- Eh bien ton Oncle se trompe Harry. La magie existe et elle n'est pas _anormale_. Elle est juste _différente_.

- _Différente _?

- Oui. Elle choisit ceux qui peuvent la pratiquer ou non. Elle permet aussi de faire des choses merveilleuses.

- Comme quoi ? s'enquit le petit brun, curieux de s'avoir ce que cette magie que son Oncle Vernon détestait autant pouvait faire de si extraordinaire.

- Elle a permise de soigner toutes tes blessures. Déclara Dumbledore alors que Harry penchait la tête sur le coté, pas convaincu. Tu peux aussi transformer des choses en d'autres.

- Ah oui ? demanda Harry en se redressant. Comme quoi ?

- Je pourrais transformer ce verre en papillon. Répondit Dumbledore, amusé par l'émerveillement que tentait de cacher Harry.

- J'vous crois pas !

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Dumbledore pointa son index vers le gobelet. Une lumière bleue en émana avant que joli papillon bleu et noir (un Morpho Bleu reconnu Harry qui en avait déjà vu un sur la fiche des animaux rares qu'avait donné la maîtresse). Harry loucha pour pouvoir regarder le papillon qui venait de se poser sur le bout de son nez. Il battit plusieurs fois des ailes avant de s'envoler et de disparaître derrière le rideau entourant le lit où se trouvait Harry.

- D'accord, j'vous crois.

- J'en suis heureux. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir si tu sais comment tu es arrivé ici, Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit le brun en secouant la tête. J'étais dans mon placard, c'est la où je dors, et puis j'me suis endormi je crois. Et maintenant je suis là.

- Dans ton placard ? répéta Dumbledore.

- Oui, Monsieur. C'est là où je dors. Tante Pétunia dit que c'est parfait pour les _monstres_. Et je suis un _monstre anormal_.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Les mots que Harry venait de prononcer étaient incroyablement durs mais l'enfant semblait penser qu'ils étaient exacts. Quelles étaient les personnes qui avaient put traiter un enfant de cette façon ? Ah moins que…

- Harry, comment t'es tu fais les blessures que tu avais ?

Le petit brun remua sur son lit, mal à l'aise. Oncle Vernon lui avait interdit d'en parler à qui que se soit sous peine de lourdes représailles. Cependant, le regard perçant du vieil homme ne quittait pas le sien, l'encourageant à répondre. Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

- C'est ma faute. J'ai fait une bêtise et Oncle Vernon m'a puni.

Un hoquet s fit entendre derrière Dumbledore. Harry se pencha un peu en avant pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Une vieille dame avait une main plaquée sur sa bouche et ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

- Albus. Marmonna la dame.

- Oui, Minerva, je sais. Harry, reprit Dumbledore en se retournant vers le brun, qu'elle bêtise avais-tu fait ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. C'était la deuxième fois que le Professeur Dumbledore lui demandait de parler ou de faire quelque chose que Oncle Vernon interdisait. Il tendit néanmoins sa main devant lui, vers le plateau repart dont le Professeur Dumbledore avait métamorphosé le verre, et la cuillère à dessert se mit à flotter dans les airs.

- Oncle Vernon dit que c'est _monstrueux_ et que je ne devrais pas faire ce genre d'_abomination_ dans sa maison ni ailleurs ! commenta Harry.

- Ce n'est pas mal, Harry. Déclara Dumbledore et Harry se prit à vouloir le croire.

- Mais Oncle Vernon dit…

- Ton Oncle Vernon se trompe Harry. Insista la dame (Minerva).

- Harry, tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, paniqué.

Comment allait-il faire si il ne pouvait pas y retourner. Où est-ce qu'il pourrait aller ? Qui s'occuperait de lui ?

- Parce que ton Oncle n'a pas le droit de te frapper comme cela et qu'il ne devrait pas non plus t'enfermer dans un placard. Expliqua Dumbledore.

- Mais c'est ma faute.

- Non, Harry. Aucun adulte, ou même enfant, n'a le droit de traiter une autre personne de cette façon. C'est pour cela qu'on va te chercher une nouvelle famille ici.

- Mais je…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. On te trouvera une famille qui te traitera bien et qui t'aimera…

- Qui m'aimera..? répéta Harry.

- Oui, comme ton Oncle et ta Tante auraient dû t'aimer.

Harry regarda le Professeur Dumbledore, ses grands yeux vert remplis de larmes. De joie, de soulagement, de pleins de choses. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être terrifié. Et si ça nouvelle famille ne l'aimait pas ? Et si il faisait encore des choses bizarres ? Et si… La main rassurante qui se posa sur son épaule le tira de ses sombres pensées. Le sourire que lui adressait Dumbledore lui réchauffa le cœur et celui de Minerva acheva de la rassurer. Il allait y croire, juste pour cette fois et tant pis si il devait être déçu…

- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant Harry. Conseilla Minerva.

Harry hocha la tête et se rallongea. Il eu à peine le temps de jeter un dernier regard aux deux adultes qu'il s'endormait.

Harry étouffa un sanglot quand il sentit le tissu rêche de sa vieille couverture frotter contre sa joue. Un rêve. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il se mordit le poing pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était et il serait sévèrement puni si il avait le malheur de les réveiller. Une nouvelle vague de sanglots allait l'engloutir quand il remarqua deux choses. Premièrement ces blessures ne le faisaient plus souffrir et il semblait qu'elles avaient été soignées. Et deuxièmement, il pouvait apercevoir dans la pénombre le chatoiement de deux ailes azurées.

Un sourire tremblant se désigna sur les lèvres pâles de Harry. Tout n'avait peut-être pas été un rêve. Alors qu'il sombrait de nouveau dans le sommeil, il pria aussi fort qu'il put pour avoir un jour la chance de rencontrer le Professeur Dumbledore et Minerva…

_**End...**_

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Merci à ceux qui sont arrivé jusqu'ici... Bises et à la prochaine...


End file.
